The Ice Dragon and the Water Demon
by Lexi.Ever
Summary: When Toshiro meets a strange girl on the street he realizes that she has potential. Now she is in his squad, but is there something more going on between them and why is she different from any of the other Soul Reapers? Plez Review
1. Chapter 1: The Captain

**A/N: So this was the first story I ever wrote for fanfiction and that was around five years ago and I feel as though I have grown, not only as a writer, but as a person, so I made the decision to come back and revise this story and who knows? Maybe I'll even be able to start/finish the sequel. ;) If you've read this story before, please review and tell me if you like the changes, if you're just reading this, review as well!**

**Chapter 1: The Captain**

My name is Kelakakash Aklim, but everyone calls me Kieda. I had lived in the 49th district all my life, every day was hell. I was only a fourteen year old girl and yet I was beaten and attacked everyday. That all changed when I met him. Toshiro Hitsugaya. He had found me in a box that I had been living in. It was raining and I hadn't eaten in days. I had thought I was going to die and I might have, but he saved me.

"Captain Hitsugaya do we have to do this?" a female soul reaper, with red hair and extremely large boobs, asked a boy…..no captain, that looked like he was my age with white hair and beautiful blue-green eyes. Everything about him hypnotized me, but I was too afraid to leave my box and approach him.

"Of course we do Rangiku. We need new Soul Reapers for the Academy," he told her, his voice sounding older than his appearance.

"Fine, fine, you're so uptight captain," the one called Rangiku said in a playful tone. A moment later, they both vanished. I realized then that I should have done something, said something, anything. Wondering if it was too late I crawled out of my box and stumbled over to where they had vanished, but it was too late. I felt my eyes well up with tears, but I held them back.

"Well well, will ya looky here. It's little Kieda." I turned around and saw two men. Both off them had beaten me before in the past, but this time they were drunk and I think they had something else on there mind.

"Please….Leave me alone," I said, the tears threatening to fall. They looked at each other and smirked, beginning to move closer to me.

"Aw…we ain't gonna hurt ya. We just want to have some fun," the other man said. The man who had spoken first launched himself at me, grabbing my am before I could run away.

"No please!" I screamed the tears flowing freely now. The other man came forward and began to lift my shirt up as I thrashed and kicked. I would have rather died then face this, not only was this humiliating, but it was degrading. I felt like a piece of meat, not a person.

"Let go off her!" A voice snarled. I was dropped to the ground, not to kindly. I weakly raised my head, trying to see my savior through the tears. It was the beautiful captain from before, his sword was drawn and pointed at the two men, a look of disgust graced his beautiful face. Next to him was the same red headed woman from before. She seemed to notice me staring because she gave me a kind smile.

"Captain Hitsuguya, we meant no harm, she's just a street rat," one of the men pleaded. The captain's eyes just narrowed slightly.

"Get out if my sight," he growled darkly. Both of the men ran off, not even giving me a second glance. I forced myself to stand, planning on trying to make it back to my box, but I was so weak from hunger that I just stumbled, right into the captain

"I'm so sorry!" I gasped. I tried to jump away from him, but in that moment, my legs gave out causing me to collapse at his feet. I struggled to keep my eyes open. The only thing that kept me conscious was that I wanted to memorize everything about the captain.

"So, what are we going to do with her?" Rangiku asked, her voice sympathetic. The captain sheathed his sword and walked over to me. He knelt down so I could see his face more clearly. He looked very intense, but his eyes, those icy blue-green eyes, they told of years of suffering and heartache.

"What is your name?" he asked calmly. I was a little stunned and hypnotized by his eyes, but then I pulled myself together and answered his question.

"My name is Kelakakash Aklim, but please call me Kieda," I informed him. He looked me over and then shifted his eyes to Rangiku, who had moved closer while I wasn't looking.

"Rangiku, give me the orb," he commanded. She nodded and proceeded to pull a small blue orb from the sleeve of her uniform. He took it from her and then held it out to me.

"I want you to touch this orb and focus any spirit energy you have into it," he told me. I nodded slightly and then reached out, closing my eyes. I touched the orb and began to pour my energy into it.

"Oh my!" I heard Rangiku gasp. My eyes snapped open and I was stunned by what I saw. Surrounding the three of us, was a ball of pure water. Had I done this?

"As I suspected, you have an immense amount of spiritual pressure. Would you like to go to the academy and learn to control your powers? You could become a Soul Reaper and join the twelve court guard squads," he told me. I felt my eyes begin to tear up again as I looked at him. I didn't think he realized the immensity of what he was offering me, a home, safety, maybe even a family. It was everything I had always wanted.

"I'd love to, but don't I need a sword?" I asked him. I really didn't know much about the court guard squads, but I knew that they all carried swords.

"It's technically not a sword. It is called a Zanpaktuo. You will be given one when you graduate from the Academy, but until then, you will use a basic sword for combat training," he told me. I nodded and he took my hand, making my heart race. He stood, pulling my up along with him. I still wasn't able to stand on my own so I ended up leaning against him.

"You think we should take her to the infirmary?" Rangiku asked him. He nodded,

"Yes and after she's healed we'll enroll her in classes," he told her. She nodded and followed as he led me towards civilization. He felt so warm and yet cold, it was so strange, but I knew that I liked him. It was then that I realized I wanted to stay with him, no matter what that meant. I would do it too, nothing was going to stop me.

2 years later

"Captain Hitsugaya, Momo's here," I told him, poking my head through the captain's door. He looked up at me with those beautiful eyes and sighed.

"Send her in Kieda. Oh, and you know you can just call my Toshiro or Hitsugaya right?" he asked me. I just rolled my eyes and left the room.

It had been two years since he found me on the streets, and since then I had become friends with the captain. I had won his respect by getting the second highest scores in the history of the Academy, my scores were only second to his, and I had graduated early. We never talked about anything too serious though. We would always discuss issues with the Serenti and hollows and a whole bunch of other stuff, but never anything personal.

"Come on Momo, go ahead in," I told my best friend.

When I first got to the Academy, no one would talk to me because I had a special bond with Toshiro, but then I met Momo. Even though she had already graduated she took a liking to me. She and I loved to talk and do girl stuff and we would sometimes train together too. The first time I had met her, I was trying to learn how to release my zanpaktou. Thanks to her, I was now able to use Mizuyoukai perfectly.

"Kieda, you should come in too, this kind of involves you," she told me with a shy shrug. I cocked my head to the side, confused.

"Sure," I said stepping back into the office. Toshiro had seemed a little confused that I had come back in, but he just shrugged it off and went into, what I liked to call, his 'captain' mode.

"So what is this all about Momo?" he asked.

"Well, you've heard of the intruders, right? Well Captain Aizen has been acting really weird lately and I'm really worried about him. The other day, when the intruders entered the Serenti, one of them attacked someone from my squad. I heard him talking to Aizen, and he said something about killing all captains and anyone getting in their way. So I just wanted you two to stay on guard," she warned, her sweet face troubled. When neither fo us said anything, she just bowed and left the room. I was about to follow when Toshiro grabbed my hand.

"Kieda can you do me a favor?" he asked me, his voice sounding softer than usual. I felt my heart beat quicken.

"What is it?" I asked, sounding a little breathless.

"Watch out for Momo for me," he requested. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Even though I loved Momo and considered her the sister I never had, I was still jealous of her and Toshiro's relationship. He always seemed to care for her more than me, not to sound like a brat or anything, but it hurt. At least once I wished he would try and look out for me.

"Sure Captain Hitsugaya," I said formally, before bowing. I hesitated before leaving the room, wondering if he was going to correct me and tell me to call him Toshiro, like he always did, but for once he didn't and I left the room, feeling more than a little heartbroken.


	2. Chapter 2: Aizen's Death

**A/N: Alright so here is the edit of chapter two. I seriously can't believe how much better my writing has gotten since I wrote this story. I'm really glad I decided to edit it too, I'm a lot more proud to call this one of my stories now. **

**Chapter 2: The Ryoka and the Death of Captain Aizen **

After leaving Toshiro I decided to work off my wounded emotions in the secret training cave he, Momo, and I had discovered the previous year. Every now and then we would all come down here to train, but recently Momo and Toshrio had been so busy that I would just go on my own. My pale, crystal blue eyes were downcast, focused on the ground. My long raven balck hair, that I normally kept in a braid, had come loose and was billowing around me as I walked through the grassy field that lead to the cave. All seemed quiet and peacful, but when I arrived at the entrance, I heard voices inside.

"Orihime, I don't think this is a good idea," I heard a male voice say. Curious as to who it was, I put my back up against the entrance so I could hear them better and kept listening.

"Relax Uryu, this plan is flawless. All we have to do is find two Soul Reapers catch them and steal their clothes!" I heard a peppy girl voice say. They didn't sound like any soul reapers I had ever met, besides the only people who knew about this cave were the three of us. I then came to the conclusion that they were ryoka. Meaning I had no other choice, but to attack.

"Who are you?" I demanded coming out of my hiding place. I removed Mizuyoukai from her sheath and prepared myself for a battle. The two looked at me, their faces shocked. One of them was a red headed girl with boobs that were almost as big as Matsumoto's, something I didn't even think was possible. The other one was a thin boy with blackish blue hair and for some reason he was wearing a really cheesy cape.

"I'm Orihime and this is Uryu!" the red headed woman said brightly.

"Orihime! You don't tell a potential enemy you name!" the one called Uryu said. I sheathed my sword, not sensing a threat.

"So, you guys are the Ryoka? What are you here for?" I asked them cautiously.

"That depends. Who are you?" Uryu asked. I mentally complemented his cautious thinking.

"My name is Kelakakash Aklim, but I'm called Kieda," I told them.

"Nice to meet you!" Orihime said holding out her hand. I took it and shook her hand. I wondered why everyone was making such a big deal about the two, they didn't seem that bad to me.

"We are here to save Rukia Kuchiki," Uryu told me. My mind then flashed to Rukia. I used to be her friend. We were actually really close until she went into the world of the living and her powers were stolen by some human.

"Really? Is there anyone else with you?" I asked them. I assumed they weren't alone, I mean, I didn't think that they could have survived on they're own.

"Yeah! There's Chad, Ganju, and Mr. Yoruichi!" Orihime told me with a happy smile.

"You forgot about Ichigo." Uryu reminded her. She facepalmed, looking devestated.

"How could I?" she asked herself.

"Who's Ichigo?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"He's not like the rest of us, he's a soul reaper. He was the one who Rukia gave her powers to," Orihime told me. So that was his name. I opened my mouth to say something more, but then a noise pierced the sky. It was a scream, Momo's scream.

"What was that?" Uryu asked. I gripped the hilt of my sword, my entire body going on the alert.

"I have to go," I told them ignoring Uryu's question.

I ran out of the cave and back into the serenti, running towards the sound of Momo's screaming. I used my shunpo so I would get there before something bad happened to my friend. I had told Toshiro that I would watch out for her, and she was in trouble. I cursed myself, for not stickig close to her, like I should have been doing. He was going to hate me if I let anything happen to her.

When I arrived, the first thing I saw was Captain Aizen, hung dead on the wall. My eyes were locked on his body, but then I realized that Momo was in trouble. She had unleashed her zanpaktou and was fighting Izuru. Captain Ichimaru stood behind Izuru and it looked like Hinamori was trying to get at Ichimaru. I gripped my hilt even tighter and preapred to help her, but then Captain Ichimaru turned around.

His eyes...

I didn't want to see anymore, I was already nauseated from seeing Aizen's dead body and the look in Gin's eyes said that I was next. My hands began to shake and I felt as though I couldn't move. Then more Soul Reapers came, and began placing Momo under arrest. Gin's eyes moved away from me and back to the seen before him and just like that the spell was broken. I realized then that I needed to tell Toshiro what had happened.

I ran, tears, that I had been unaware of before, had begun streaming down my face. All I could think about were those eyes...I was going to have nightmares for weeks because of him. There was just something about the man that was simply chilling. I felt myself falling apart as I ran. I wasn't sure why, but something about what had just happened had shaken me to the core.

When I reached his office, I ran right through the door, and right into him.

"Kelakakash! What happened? Why are you here?" he asked me, gripping me by the shoulders. I probably shouldn't have done this, but I put my arms around his chest and fell to my knees. At first he was a little stunned, but then I guess he figured that I needed comfort, because he put his arms around my neck and sat on his knees. After a moment, he even started stroking my long black hair.

"It's okay Kieda. I won't let anything hurt you," he told me. I don't know how long I sat there in his arms crying, but I'm guessing it was pretty long. By the time I had finally stopped I felt worn out and empty. Normally I was very composed, but...seeing Aizen pinned to the wall...and Gin's eyes...Momo...wait, Momo! I had to tell him about Momo! I opened my mouth to speak, but then the door to his office was flung open.

"Captain! Momo's been arrested!" Matsumoto yelled running into the office.

"What!? Kieda does this have anything to do with why you are crying?" the captain asked me. Unlike before, his voice was hard and irritated. I nodded guiltily. I really should have told him the moment I came in, but I was enjoying the comfort he had offered me, so I guess a part of me, didn't want to tell him because I knew what would happen. He would have left me here. The tone of his voice had even proved it.

"Matsumoto, you take care of Kieda. I'm going to go see if Momo is alright," he said. Just like always Momo took presedence. I flinched as the door slammed behind him. Rangiku walked over to me and kneeled down.

"Kieda, what happened between you and the captain?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Nothing," I told her, bitterness tinting my tone.

"Do you want me to leave you here?" she asked. I nodded and she got up and left I could tell she had wanted to stay, but she had learned to leave me alone when I wanted to be alone.

I stood up and walked over to the couch in the middle of the office. I sat down on it and thought about what had happened. I had met two of the Ryoka and Aizen was killed. Just thinking about his body up there on that wall made me want to throw up. Then there was the nothing that happened between myself and Toshiro. One moment he was telling me that I was safe and fine and then he just up and left me all alone in my pathetic state.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I felt the Captain shake me awake.

"Kieda, wake up." I shot up and my head ran right into Toshiro's.

"Ow!" he said, taking a step back and glaring at me.

"What are you doing here? I thought Matsumoto was going to take care of you?" he asked in an irritated voice. I'm not sure if it was the exhaustion or the fact that I had just woken up, but I just exploded.

"Why don't you care about me? Why is it always me who gets left out in the cold? Why do you hate me? Everytime I need you, you just leave me or have someone else take care of me. Do you know how that feels, being left alone all the time? I know I'm a soul reaper and I have to be tough, but I'm also a woman and I need comfort sometimes. I was really scared today and you just left me!" I snapped, my tears falling freely. Toshiro looked shocked. I watched him closely as he took a step towards me and placed a cool hand on my cheek.

"I couldn't never hate you Kieda...I love you," he told me softly, wiping my tears away. I let out a small gasp and he took advantage of the opportunity, capturing my mouth with his. Like every other part of him, his lips were cool, just like his icy demeanor. I felt my heart beat faster as I kissed him back. Everything about it felt so right, like this was how things were always meant to be and when we finally parted, both of us were breathing heavily.

"Toshiro," I gasped, "I thought you loved Momo?"

"Momo is like a sister to me, I thought you knew that?" he told me. I was confused.

"Then why are you always more worried about her and not me?" I asked, hating the way I sounded, like a needy child. He rolled his eyes.

"No offense to Momo, but she's not exactly the toughest girl in the world. You on the other hand, are strong, you can take care of yourself and handle difficult tasks. It's one of the things I love about you," he told me.

"I guess I never thought about that. I mean I always thought that I meant nothing to you," I told him shyly.

"You could never mean nothing to me. I already told you, I love you," He told me again. I smiled tears welling up in my eyes for about the tenth time.

"I love you too Toshiro, I always will."


	3. Chapter 3: Momo

**A/N: Ok, so, feeling a lot better about my story, there are still some things that irk me, but I really don't want to lose my original plot lines, I just wanted to improve my writing to make it better for you, the readers. Also, I'm trying to make her less of a Mary Sue, because I hate Mary Sues.**

**Chapter 3: Momo**

The next morning, I woke up next to Toshiro. I looked over his face, sleep made him appear much younger than he was. I reached out to touch his face, but then I realized where I was. I shot up, wondering what the hell happened last night. Then I remembered, we had kissed and talked until we fell asleep. He had told me he loved me. I smiled and got up without waking him.

My heart was soaring as I left his office and walked down the hall towards my room to shower, do my hair, and get to work. As I walked into my familiar room and took in the air, I felt relaxed. I always did when I was in my room.

It was just a simple set up, nothing fancy, but it was my space and I had made it my own. My bed was on the far left side in the back of my room. My desk was on the other side. The door to my closet was right behind my bed and then I had a mirror next to my desk. My carpet was navy blue and my walls were royal blue. If you hadn't notice, I had a thing with the color blue.

I went into the closet and changed into a clean soul reaper uniform (**A/N: I know it has a real name I just forgot it and I don't really feel like looking it up.**) and then I brushed out my long black hair. I then walked over to my mirror and looked at my reflection. My light blue eyes contrasted with my black hair and my pale skin sort of made me look fair and delicate. I took my hair a put it in my usual braid. I smiled, satisfied with my reflection and walked out the door.

"Kieda!" I turned and saw Rangiku running towards me. I swear the woman needed a bigger bra...

"Matsumoto, what is it?" I asked her. She stopped in front of me, breathing heavily. I rolled my eyes, she was such a drama queen. I knew the run didn't tire her out, she was an assistant captain.

"Momo escaped from her cell last night," she told me. I gasped. This couldn't be good.

"Did you tell Hitsuguya?" I asked her. She shook her head. I sighed, I guessed that I was going to have to be the bearer of bad news.

"I'll go tell him," I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked, sensing my reluctance. I just shrugged.

"Yeah, someone has to do it," I told her.

"Toshiro, Momo got out of her cell!" I yelled running into his room. I stopped dead, feeling my cheeks heat up. He was changing. Don't get me wrong he had pants on, (**sorry to disappoint some of you more perverted readers out there**) but he had no shirt on and his muscles were so...well defined, a part of me just wanted to reach out and touch them, but I resisted.

"Sorry," I muttered blushing and averting my eyes. He walked of to me and grabbed my chin and made me look up at him.

"It's fine, relax. What happened?" he asked me in a commanding voice. I looked into his beautiful eyes and I felt bad that I had to break the news to him. I hated doing things like this.

"It's Momo she escaped from prison the other night," I whispered sadly. When I looked at him, his eyes were panicked and he looked frozen. I knew he was going to freak out, he always did when it came to Momo. I moved closer to him.

"Toshiro are you alright?" I asked softly, reaching up to touch his face. He pulled away from me and left the room without another word. For a moment I was frozen in shock, but then I shot off after him. I guess I still wasn't used to being able to touch him whenever I wanted to, so it only made sense that I wasn't used to him pulling away either.

"Toshiro, wait please!" I shouted, catching up to him. He stopped and turned around his eyes locking with mine.

"Kieda, I'm worried about her. She's probably going after Ichimaru. I don't want her to get hurt," he told me looking pained.

"Why would she go after Ichimaru?" I asked him confused. I then remembered how yesterday she tried to attack Gin, but I still didn't really understand why.

"It might have been him that killed Aizen and I'm afraid that she is going to go after him. She can't take him on her own," he told me. He looked away from me, moving his eyes to the floor. Slowly, I reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Let me come with you. That way we both can be sure she's ok," I told him softly. I leaned down and kissed him gently, but then he grabbed me and pulled me closer deepening the kiss. When he pulled away, he grabbed my hand and we ran down the hall, to find Momo.

It took us a while, but we were able to find Ichimaru. I had been thinking of all the things I would say to that bastard Ichimaru, but when I saw him. I couldn't breathe. He was just so scary and he had an eerie air about him. I remembered his eyes, the way they had looked at me the other day. JUst a look at his eyes had me paralyzed. I moved my gaze from him and noticed that there was someone else present. Behind him was another old friend, Kira.

"Just as I thought, only Kira's cell opened from the outside. You didn't cover your tracks very well Gin," Toshiro said pushing me back a little with one hand. We had started our search from the jail cell that Momo had broke out of, only to see that Kira had broken out too.

"Heh, cover my tracks? I did that on purpose so you'd know," he said with a sly grin that made me feel sick to my stomach.

"I'm glad I got here before Hinamori. I'm going to kill you before she gets here!" Toshiro said getting ready to attack. Just then I saw something in the air. It landed on the roof between Toshiro and I and Gin and Kira. I recognized her instantly.

"Hinamori." Toshiro breathed, relaxing.

"I've finally found you. So this is where you were," she said standing up slowly.

"Stop! Hinamori he's to strong stay back and let me deal with him!" Toshiro yelled while she put her hand on her sword and faced Gin. I placed my hand on the hilt of my own sword, but once again, I felt my entire body shaking. I was terrified of fighting Gin. He was like my worst nightmare come to life.

"Hinamori!" Toshiro yelled as she removed her sword from it's sheath. She turned and aimed her sword….right at Toshiro.

"Hinamori," he breathed

"This is for Captain Aizen," she said tears falling from her eyes. I wanted so badly to do something, but I was frozen by Gin. She pulled a piece of paper from her uniform and began to read.

"The one who plotted Rukia's execution intends to use the Sokyoku to not only destroy the serenti, but the entire Soul Society as well. The name of that despicable person is Toshiro Hitsuguya." I was stunned. Aizen had written this? How could Aizen think that and how can Momo believe it?

"Aizen said that in his letter?" Toshiro asked still a little stunned.

"Yes and it went on to say, tonight I have called him out to the Higashi Daishoheki. I must foil his plans at all costs. If he will not back down I am prepared to cross swords with him. But if I die Hinamori please carry on for me and kill him. That is my last wish I ask this of you not as Captain of the 5th company, but as a man." As she said this she raised her sword to kill Toshiro. Her eyes were filled with such turmoil and sadness. I closed my eyes, trying to gain my bearings so I could help, but my body was still shaking.

"Are you crazy Hinamori!? Think about it 'I'm dead so avenge me!' Do you think Aizen would say that?! The Aizen I knew was not an idiot who would start a fight he couldn't win or a coward who uses his subordinates to clean up his messes!" Toshiro snapped. I opened my eyes and removed my sword. I needed to help him. I ran forward to block her attack.

"But that's what it said! I didn't misread it!" Hinamori yelled seemingly, ignoring me.

"There's no way," I muttered through my teeth. She shook her head.

"IT WAS CAPTAIN AIZEN'S HAND WRITING!" she screamed pushing me out of the way. I fell to the ground, hard. All of the air left my body in one gust. I really hadn't expected her to hurt me.

"I didn't want to believe it! But it was his last wish! Captain Aizen…I…I…I" she stopped dead, her chocolate brown eyes full of pain and turmoil.

"I don't know what to think anymore Shiro," she said softly, tears streaming down her face. She attacked again and I did my best to try and block her, but she pushed me back with such a force that it knocked me off the roof.

"Toshiro!" I screamed falling. I felt a hand clasp my wrist and looked up. It was Kira. He must have jumped off the building to help me.

"Kieda, are you alright?" he asked me, his one visible eye filled with worry. I nodded.

"I'm fine, I just want to get back up there and make sure Toshiro is okay," I told him. He nodded and began to start pulling me up. ONce I had finally reached the roof the sky began to darken and I saw it. Hyorinmaru, Toshiro's zanpaktuo's true form, the giant ice dragon. It was almost as beautiful as he was.

"I think he's fine, plus I think it would be wise if we got out of the way," Kira reasoned, holding onto my shoulders so I couldn't get away.

"No! Let me go back up there. I want to make sure he is fine!" I said, struggling against he grasp. Finally he sighed and his grip loosened.

"Alright, but I'm coming with you," he said. I nodded and followed him as he brought me back up to the top of the roof. By the time we arrived, Hyorinmaru was gone and Toshiro had Ichimaru cornered. I sighed in relief, but then...those eyes...

"Pierce him, Shinso!" Ichimaru hised. His eyes locked on mine, I stopped breathing. Then I realized what was about to happen.

"Toshiro!" I screamed. Hearing me, he managed to dodge it in time, but then it went straight for Momo.

"Are you sure you want to dodge it. The girl will die," Ichimaru sneered

"Hina..!" Toshiro began, but then Rangiku appeared and blocked to blow and saving Hinamori.

"Please withdrawal your sword Captain Ichimaru, or you will have to deal with me" Rangiku said threateningly. My heart went out for my big busted comrade, I could almost sense her troubled emotions. She had once told me that her and Ichimaru were close, so this must have been hard for her. He smiled and moved to leave, Toshiro tried to go after him, but then he spoke, causing him to freeze.

"Instead of chasing me you should see to your little friend there," and then he was gone, leaving us with the turmoil he had caused. I ran over to Momo and Toshiro.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I had to hit her and I accidentally knocked her out," he told me sadly. Without any hesitation I reached out and wrapped my arms around him. I could tell that even though he didn't want to admit it, he needed a hug.

"I'm sorry," I told him. I meant it too. Momo was my friend too and seeing her the way she was now...it broke my heart. I couldn't even imagine how it must have felt for him. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around me and we stood there together, silently crying.

"Hinamori tried to kill me," he stated calmly.

"I know. She'll be better I promise," I told him, though I wasn't really sure. Any fool could see that she had loved Aizen and that she trusted him so completely that she would believe things that didn't even make any sense.

"I really hope you're right," he sighed. All was silent until Matsumoto finally spoke up. To be honest, I had forgotten that she was even there.

"What do you want me to do with Hinamori?" she asked softly. We turned and looked at her. She looked a little blown away and a tiny bit depressed. My heart went out to her, this was just as hard for her as it was for us.

"Take her to the fourth squad. They will take good care of her," Toshiro told her. He seemed so sad that I couldn't help myself. I grabbed him and kissed him. Just to let him know that I would be there for him….always.


	4. Chapter 4:After We Left the Roof

**Chapter 4: After We Left the Roof**

We left the roof when the sky had taken on a twilight tinge. We decided to make sure Momo was ok and put up spells to protect her, but that was almost not enough for Toshiro. He seemed so distant after Momo attacked. Almost like he felt like he couldn't trust anyone. That really hurt me. As we stood over Momo with Matsumoto all was silent. Not even the birds were singing.

"Captain, we can't stay here all day. We need to work." Matsumoto said. I looked at her. She didn't look crazy so why was she talking crazy.

"You don't have to stay Matsumoto. You can go if you want." Toshiro said solemnly. I looked back at him. He looked so….so….I can't even think of a word! It was just that bad.

"Thank you sir," Matsumoto said bowing slightly. She turned around and was face to face with a hell butterfly.

"Attention all captains and assistant captains, the date of the execution of Rukia Kuchiki has been changed. The execution will be tomorrow." And with that it was gone. Toshiro went pale and Matsumoto gasped. At first I didn't know what the big deal was then I remembered the letter Momo had.

"Captain what are we going to do?" Matsumoto asked.

"I don't think we have a choice. We are going to have to stop the execution." He said. He turned and looked at us and his face was full of fierce determination.

"Tomorrow, Ichimaru will try and take the Sokyoku. We have to be there to stop him and make him pay for doing this to Momo!" I closed my eyes and thought about the risks. I loved Toshiro and I was willing to risk my life for him, but I also had to think about our chances.

There were going to be tons of captains and assistant captains there and even though I'm at the same level of skill as an assistant captain I still didn't' think I could take on many captains unless I was able to release my bankai. I was close to being able to release it but not close enough to where I could master it in one day.

I knew the battle was too risky, but when I opened my eyes again and saw Toshiro's determined face I realized I didn't care.

"I'm in." I told him. He looked at me and I saw something flash in his eyes. Almost like regret but it faded quickly and became gratitude. I looked at Matsumoto and she nodded. I could tell she was a little reluctant, but she seemed willing.

"Then it's settled tomorrow we are going to talk to the The Council of 46 and if they don't stop the execution we will by force." Matsumoto and I nodded.

"Now let's go. We need to get a good nights sleep if we are going to be fighting tomorrow." He then brushed past me with out even a second glance and left. I then turned and followed him out the door. Matsumoto went her own way. I didn't know where she went but truthfully I didn't care at that moment.

"Toshiro, are you ok?" I asked him. He didn't answer; in fact he didn't even look at me.

"Toshiro!" I said trying to get his attention. He turned and glared at me.

"Don't call me Toshiro I am you r captain and you will address me as Captain Hitsugaya or sir! Now leave me the hell alone and go to bed!" and then he turned and stomped off leaving me alone in the dark night.

I fell to my knees and began to cry. How could he say that to me? I thought we had something. I thought he cared about me. I thought I could always be with him. I thought I could trust him.

By the time I stood back up the sky was empty of light. Not even the moon was out. I then realized that I was completely and utterly alone.

**SapphireStone221334: I know it wasn't a very long chapter, but I wanted to add two new chapters and I'm, reading the manga as I go and I'm not really at the part where they were at the council so I don't know what happens and there for I can't type much. Sorry, but hey you guys get to new drama filled chapys! Well one now. **

_**IceDragon334221: You talk way to much.**_

**SapphireStone221334: Shut up meany head you were mean to my character!**

_**IceDragon334221: YOU WROTE IT!**_

**SapphireStone221334: oh yeah heehee. Sowee. **


	5. Chapter 5:Toshiro's Confession

Chapter 5: Toshiro's Confession

**Chapter 5: Toshiro's Confession **

I stumbled back into my room disorientated from crying. I was tried and sad and alone.

I went to my bed and laid down still dresses in my tear stained clothing. I curled up into a ball and decided to just stay there. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to see. I didn't even want to breath. I was alone. The thought kept swimming around in my head. I didn't want to live anymore. I just wanted to vanish. I don't really know when I went to sleep, but I woke up to the sound of muttering and the feeling of someone stroking my head.

I shot up and saw Toshiro sitting on my bed next to me looking a little stunned.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wanted me to leave you alone?" I asked him infuriated by the fact that he was there. Though I think deep down I was a little happy.

"I'm sorry." He said looking away from me.

"I'm sorry!? I'm mother fucking sorry!? You rip my heart out and stomp it to the ground and you think you can fix it by just saying I sorry? What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled getting out of bed.

"I was scared!" he yelled suddenly. I looked closely at hi and saw…tears. He was crying.

"Momo was like a sister to me and I loved her that way and she tried to kill me over the word of a dead man and I didn't want to see another person I loved being corrupted and turning against me or getting hurt! I didn't want to see you in Ichimaru's grasp!" He was yelling, but suddenly his voice got very soft.

"I thought that if I drove you away I could protect you, but seeing you torture yourself like you were ripped me apart, so I came here to……….tell you why I……don't wan you around me." His tears were falling freely now and so were mine. I was so stunned by this confession that I needed to think about it before I said anything.

"I'm not going anywhere and I'm not going to leave you alone if you still want me. I don't care if I get hurt. And I could never try to kill you no matter what you did. I could never turn against you." I told him definitely. He looked up at me his eyes shining with tears.

"I just don't want to see you die." He whispered. I knew there was nothing I could say to that, but I didn't want to leave him. I sat back down on my bed. I wanted so badly to move closer to him and hug him or touch him or do something, but I didn't want to be pushed away.

"I can't protect you all the time." He told me. I looked at him again and saw that he was closer to me. I looked down again and acted like I didn't notice though I longed to move closer to him.

"But I can protect myself. I've almost reached bankai and soon I'll be strong enough to be a Captain. I just don't want to be alone Toshiro. I want to be with you." I looked back over at him, but he gone. Was this all just a dream or a hallucination? I asked myself. I sighed and pulled my legs on the bed. I laid back down and right before I fell asleep I felt someone climb into my bed next to me and pull me into there arms.

"I want to be with you too Kieda." Toshiro said.

"But if you get hurt I will never be able to forgive myself." He added.

"I know and that's why I'll get stronger so I don't get hurt and so I can make sure you don't get hurt either." I told him.

"Sounds like a plan." He said. I then snuggled closer to him and fell into a deep sleep. The last thing I remember was hearing Toshiro say,

"I love you Kelakakash Aklim."

**SapphireStone221334: AWWWW! Touchy feely lovey dovey stuff! I love writing this stuff, but don't worry we will get to the action soon. Again I'm sorry that this chapter was so short, but if you read the thing at the bottom of the last one then you will know why. See you all tomorrow! BYE! **


	6. Chapter 6: Aizen Alive

Chapter 6: Captain Aizen Alive

**Chapter 6: Captain Aizen Alive**

I woke up the next morning in Toshiro's arms. I felt so warm and at peace then I remembered what we were going to have to do today.

"Toshiro are you awake?" I asked him tenderly.

"I was wondering when you would wake up. Yeah I am. We need to get dressed and get going. Today's the day and we don't have much time." He told me getting up.

"Okay, but if I'm going to get dressed you might want to leave." I told him. He nodded and left me in peace. I changed into another one of my clean uniforms and then walked over to my mirror.

As I brushed out my dark blue hair I decided to leave it down for the day. I grabbed my sword, Mizulim and put it around my back like Toshiro did. I always did that because I was also a master at hand to hand combat. I almost had to join squad 2, but thankfully here I am in squad 10.

I opened my door to see Toshiro waiting for me. As soon as I saw him he grabbed my face and kissed me long and hard. It felt like he thought that this would be the last time we could do this, and then it hit me. This really might be the last time we could do this.

"Let's go." He said when he pulled away. I nodded to flushed to speak and followed him to Matsumoto's room. She was awake and about to walk out the door when we barged in.

"I wondered when you two would be getting here. We're running out of time." She said looking at the clock in her room one last time. Toshiro and I nodded and the three of us went streaking towards the Council.

When we got there everything looked normal. It gave me hope. I didn't really no why, but seeing that door sealed up tight made me think everything would be ok.

"Looks like I need to break it." Toshiro said. He pulled out his Zanpaktuo and sliced the door in two. We walked in with ease. That was when we saw it. There was blood and there were dead men everywhere. The council had been murdered.

"What happened?" Matsumoto asked. Toshiro walked over to one of the bodies and touched the blood.

"It's dry and brown and flakey. That means that they weren't killed today or yesterday." He told us.

"So when were they killed?" I asked. That was when I saw him. It was Kira. He was standing by the doorway.

"Kira did you do this?" Toshiro asked. Instead of answering Kira took off. We all began to follow. Kira was fast but so were we.

I stayed back with Matsumoto not wanting to get in Toshio's way. Soon Toshiro was catching up to Kira. I heard them talking but I didn't hear what was said, but soon Toshiro turned around.

"Matsumoto can you handle this?" He asked. She nodded.

"Good, Kieda come with me" I turned and chased after Toshiro.

Whatever Kira said really got to Toshiro because he was almost going to fast for me to keep up. I had to use flash step two or three times just so I wouldn't lose him, but soon we were back in the Council room. He then started walked.

"Toshiro, what did Kira say?" I asked him. He turned around and looked at me.

"It's Momo, she followed us all the way here." I gasped. If she was still trying to kill Toshiro then……oh this was not good! Then I saw them. It was Ichimaru and…..and…..Aizen.

"Aizen! Is that really you?" Toshiro asked stunned. I got this funny feeling in my stomach that told me that something was not right here. I saw the entry way between Ichimaru and Aizen and flash stepped over there and there lying on the floor covered in blood was Momo Hinamori.

"Toshiro!" I screamed. He was immediately by my side. When he saw Momo's body I could tell he was full of rage.

"How could you do this Aizen! She admired you!" he screamed turning around. He pushed me away so I wasn't caught in his spiritual pressure.

"I always thought of Ichimaru as my subordinate and plus when someone admires you they're easier to manipulate." That set Toshiro off. He launched himself at Aizen and left a wave of in his path.

Once the ice cleared I saw something that had me in awe and trembling. I saw his bankai. He looked like an ice angel.

"I will kill you!" he screamed at Aizen. Aizen just chuckled. Toshiro launched at him and plunged his sword right into him turning him to ice, but that wasn't the real Aizen.

Right behind Toshiro was the real Aizen and his sword was bared. Then to me it looked like Toshiro was nothing but blood. His wings broke off and he fell to the ground.

"No!" I screamed I pulled out Mizulim and ran at Aizen.

"Swim Mizulim! water demon" I screamed unleashing my sword. Now my sword is a lot different than most.

When I release it becomes nothing but pure water and I have the ability to control the water and make it bits of my sword too, but something that never has happened in the history of this Zanpaktuo is the wielder, during sikai (**I don't know if that is really how you spell it, but oh well.**) has become water on the inside.

No one knows why that only happens to me, but it is a huge advantage, because as long as there is water close by. I can't die. I can feel pain but I can't die.

I controlled the water and threw it Aizen. He moved away with a quick flash step and soon he was behind me.

"You really are naïve aren't you?" He asked. I felt his sword on my neck and then I felt the cut. He let go of me and I fell. When water began to leak out of the cut, he bent down and looked at me.

"What are you?" he asked. I looked at him and sat up.

"I'm Kelakakash." I told him. He cut me again this time it went from my left shoulder down to my right thigh. More water spurted out and he cut me again down my back.

"Why won't you die?" he asked me in a growl. I looked at him and smiled, water leaking out of my mouth.

"Why won't you?" I asked. I looked closely at him and saw that there was some water on him perfect.

"Dice him Mizulim!" I commanded closing my fist. All of a sudden the water became sword bits and they cut through him and came out on the other side of him. I smiled.

"You little twerp!" he said slapping me across the face. It stung but since my insides were water it didn't' break anything.

"Gin, take care of her." Aizen commanded getting up. I wanted to stand but the pain was too great.

"Aizen you do not deserve the title of captain!" I looked up and saw Captain Unohana of the 4th squad and her assistant captain standing at the doorway, but then Ichimaru blocked my view.

"Here you go you little brat. This should take care of you." He said sticking a needle in my arm. I immediately felt my limbs go numb.

"Now to kill you, you are going to have to take this poison." He opened my mouth and I felt a burning liquid go down my throat. I could live through cuts, but poison I knew would kill me. Ichimaru stood and walked back to Aizen he did this weird thing with a strap and when the dust cleared they were gone.

Captain Unohana walked over to me and told her assistant captain to check on Toshiro and Momo.

"You need special care." She told me noticing my cuts.

"It's ok, All I need is water and they will heal." I told her. She nodded and pulled out a container of water. As she dumped down my throat I felt my cuts closing, but the poison and paralyzing liquid remained.

"Here this will take care of the poison and this will take care of the paralyses." She told me giving me two different medicines. The worked almost instantly. I was soon able to get up and help, but first I called Mizulim back to me.

"Captain we have a serious injury over here!" I heard the assistant captain yell. Captain Unohana got up and walked into the room in which I found Momo. I walked over to Toshiro and bent down. He wasn't dead, but he had lost so much blood.

In saw Captain Unohana and her assistant captain come out holding Momo.

"Can you carry Captain Hitsugaya out with us?" The captain asked. I nodded and tried to pick up Toshiro. He was way to heavy for me so a called Mizulim and used the water to carry him.

When I walked outside I saw and enormous creature.

"Put him in the mouth and climb on." The captain told me. I did as she said and climbed on next to them.

"What happened." She asked me. I then told them everything about what we saw. Unohana nodded the whole time not saying a word.

When we got to her station people were already bustling about and soon they had Toshiro and Momo with them. I followed them to Toshiro's room and sat there watching him. He was breathing and he seemed fine, but I was not sure.

"Excuse me miss. You need to leave." One of the guards said. I turned and glared at him and he backed off. I watched the work on him crying silent tears, prying that I hadn't lost him. Thankfully he woke up when it was dark out and we were alone.

"Kieda, what happened?" He asked me. I filled him in on all that I knew, but before I could tell him about how Unohana showed up and that Momo was alive some one came in. Some one I did not recognize.

"Hey." He said calmly.

"Who are you?" I asked him curious.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." He told me. Before I could tell him who I was more people came flooding in. I recognized two of them, but the other were unfamiliar.

"Kieda!" Orihime greeted giving me a hug.

"I'm glad to see you're ok." She said.

"Yeah we heard about what happened with Aizen in the Council room." Uryu told me.

"So this is that girl from the reports?" a big gorilla looking guy asked. Uryu and Orihime nodded.

"I'm Ganju." The gorilla guy said, then the muscular dude looked at me.

"I'm.." But before he could finish Ichigo interrupted.

"He's Chad."

"I'm Kelakakash Aklim, but call me Kieda and this is Captain Hitsugaya," I told them. Toshiro nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Ichigo said, but then he started talking to the others and I moved closer to Toshiro.

"Who are they?" I asked him.

"I think they're the Ryoka." He told me. I nodded. I then yawned to my embarrassment.

"You're tiered. Here climb in here with me and go to sleep." He told me. I hesitated for a second I mean there were a whole bunch of people and it would look weird if I did, but then I realized that I was so tired I didn't even care.

I climbed in and settled down and I felt his arms wrap around me.

"I love you Kieda." He told me.

"I love you too." I said. I was about to fall asleep when I remembered.

"Toshiro, I forgot to tell you….Momo's alive." I felt him stiffen then relax

"That's great." He said.

"I 'm glad." I told him.

"Good night." He told me."

"Good night." I replied.

"I think those two like each other." Orihime said giggling. We both looked at them and rolled our eyes and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7: Time Apart and Good Byes

A/N: I decided to try something different and do pov's

**A/N: I decided to try something different and do pov's. WEEEEEEEE! We get to here Shiro's thoughts! Oh and I might not be very exact with the show and the manga anymore ok. Oh and I would also like to tell all of you that I am sorry I have not updated recently and please review. I will be waiting fades into the shadows**

**Chapter 7: Time**

I woke up alone in the hospital bed. I sat up and saw that Ichigo was gone too. I got up wondering where everyone went and why no one woke me up when I found a note.

Dear Kieda,

I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I feel we need a little time by ourselves to heal after what has happened. Plus I'm getting a lot more work to do and I know Matsumoto won't help. She is still a little sad about what happened to that bastard Ichimaru. I will see you later. I love you.

Toshiro Hitsugaya

I sighed. I guess that explains why Toshiro was gone. I got the feeling that he wasn't' telling me something, but I figured I could get it out of him later. I got up and grabbed Mizulim from the floor. She must have fallen out of bed when I was asleep.

I decided to work on my bankai training. I had been training for at least three years now and I only needed a few more days and I would be just as strong as the captains and I wouldn't have to be protected over anymore.

I walked out the door and out into the sunshine.

(Toshiro's pov)

I really shouldn't have suggested that Matsumoto and Kira have a little sake. It makes them crazy. I walked through the hospital looking for the room. Hinamori's room.

I finally found it in the last hall of the hospital. She was there in a sunlit room. She was still unconscious. She looked so peaceful. I stood there at the door waiting for something, anything that would give me some hope that she was ok, but of course nothing happened.

"Captain Hitsugaya." I turned and saw the captain of the fourth squad, Captain Unohana behind.

"Good morning Captain Unohana." I said politely.

"She is fine. She will heal she is just in a minor coma. There is no need to worry." She told me walking to my side.

"I just can't help feeling like I was useless. I couldn't protect Hinamori or Kieda. They both were almost killed." I said. I felt so bad for what had happened.

If I hadn't have been so stupid then I would have been able to save Momo and if I wasn't so weak then Kieda wouldn't have been poisoned either.

"Don't feel bad, what happened, happened and you can not change that, so the good thing is to go forth and become stronger." I looked up at her. She looked so thoughtful.

"I guess your right." I said looking back at Momo. I closed my eyes and thought about Kieda. She was so beautiful and like me she was also so small. I loved everything about her. Her soft blue eyes her long navy blue hair and her smile that could break through even the darkest nights.

Then I thought of the note I left her. How would it make her feel? I should have told her the truth, that I didn't ant her around me, because I felt so weak after yesterday.

I knew what she would say when I told her though. She would say she didn't care about that and that she loved me the way I was, but I would still feel like I had let her down.

"Captain, you mustn't distant yourself from the one you love." I opened my eyes and looked up at Captain Unohana again. She was smiling softly.

"I guess you are right Captain." I admitted. I turned around and walked out into the hall.

"I have a lot to do right now, but thank you Unohana." I said before turning the corner and leaving her.

(Kieda's pov)

I was surrounded by water. I was in the middle of my training. I had to hold my sword steady under water with no way to get air.

Mizulim was in front of me encouraging me softly. She was a mermaid with long light blue hair and a blue tail that went up to the middle of her belly button. She was covered in shells and had a few in her hair too.

"Kelakakash, you need to hold your ground." She told me swimming to my ear. I stiffened more.

"Soon you will blank out and you will be reborn into your bankai." She told me. I nodded slightly and held fast to my sword. My lungs were screaming for air, but I was determined to do it this time.

Yeah this was the fourth time I have done this. I have always failed, but not this time. This time I would reach that level.

"Hold on a little longer, it is almost time." She told me. I tightened my grip on my sword. I couldn't hold it any longer.

That was when my eyes began to drift closed. NO! I thought. I didn't want to fail but there was nothing More I could do. Soon my eyes drifted closed and I was no more.

(Toshiro's pov)

I was in my office working on the paperwork that Matsumoto was supposed to do when I got the news.

"Captain Hitsugaya, the Ryoka are leaving would you like to bid them farewell." I sighed. I guessed it would have been better than doing this.

"Sure." I said. I got up and walked out the door and into the hall. I wondered why they were leaving so soon. I guess that they wanted to get home, just like I wanted things to go back to normal.

As we walked outside I wondered where Kieda was. She was friends with one of them so you would think that she would be here. I guessed that maybe she was, but I just couldn't see her. So I began to look

(Kieda's pov)

I opened my eyes still in the water. Mizulim was standing over me.

"I'm sorry I failed again." I said through the water. Even though it sounded weird she could still understand me.

"You didn't fail you have achieved bankai. She said smiling.

"Really?" I asked amazed.

"Yes, it is called Morph." I looked at her weird.

"Morph?" I asked and she nodded again.

"It transforms you into water visibly and it gives you the power control and morph water. You can make water into seemingly real people and you can transform into anything you want. You also can remove the water from bodies." I nodded amazed.

"Now I must go. Do your best in battle." And with that I was dry and on dry land and alone.

"Uh, Miss Aklim?" I stood up and turned around and saw one of Toshiro's lower officers behind me.

"Yes?" I said.

"The Ryoka are leaving." He told me.

"Oh my gosh! I gotta go then." I said using flash step to run out the door.

(Toshiro's pov)

When I saw her I swear she look better than ever. She looked brighter somehow……stronger.

"Toshiro!" she cried spotting me. She flash stepped over to me. I was surprised by how far she could do that. She really had gotten stronger.

"Toshiro you won't believe it! I reached bankai!" I didn't know what to say. She looked so happy, but I felt weaker than ever.

"That's great!" I told her feigning a smile. I didn't want her to think that her reaching bankai was a bad thing.

"I know! It took me four………Wait something's wrong." She said her face falling.

"What's wrong?" I looked at her. She looked so innocent. I couldn't help I had to tell her the truth.

"Look Kieda, after what happened yesterday I felt so bad that I was too weak to protect you and Momo. I feel so stupid, I mean both of you almost died and I couldn't do anything about it." I was looking down the whole time I was talking and when I looked up her eyes were full of tears.

"Toshiro! You shouldn't feel weak. You are stronger than I am. So you couldn't help Momo and I, but you still were able to stop Aizen before he killed her and I can't even count how many times you have saved me from hollows! You see the reason I tried so hard to reach bankai today is because I felt weak. I felt like I couldn't do anything to save you yesterday. I wanted to protect you." She said tears beginning to fall freely.

I suddenly reached out and pulled her to me. I held her so tightly I was a little afraid that she would break.

"I am so sorry." I said. I felt as though I were about to cry too. I felt so bad that I hadn't been happy for her. She tried so hard and I just blew it off.

"I love you Toshiro." She said through her tears.

"I love you too. I love you too."

(Kieda's pov)

We finally split apart when one of the captains coughed to let us know that we were surrounded by people.

I reluctantly left Toshiro's side and went to find Uryu and Orihime. They were really the only friends I had among the Ryoka.

I found them both talking to Captain of the eleventh squad and his assistant captain.

"Hey Uryu! Orihime!" They looked over at me and Orihime ran over to me and gave me a huge hug.

"It's good to see you Kiki!" she said.

"Kiki?" I asked.

"Well, your name is Kieda so I thought I would give you a nickname." She said shrugging. I smiled.

"I like it." I told her.

"Yeah!" she said jumping up and down.

"We are going to miss you." Uryu said.

"That's good news." I said. We all laughed.

"We really are going to miss you Kiki." Orihime said.

"Yeah I'm going to miss you too." I said my face falling a bit.

"It's ok maybe we can visit a bit later." Uryu said. I nodded.

"That would be great." I said.

"Well, we have to go. Bye Kiki! I hope we get to see you again." And with that the were gone.

"I really am going to miss them." I looked and saw that it was assistant captain Yachiru was speaking.

"I'm going to miss fighting that Ichigo." Captain Zaraki Kenpachi said.

"He did make you happy didn't he Kenny?" Yachiru said. I didn't stay to hear the reply. I had already gone back to Toshiro. He was alone. He looked really thoughtful I wondered what was on his mind.

"Hey Toshiro, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"I just received a message. We have been called to the real world."

**SapphireStone221334: And that was the end of the chapter! I hope you all liked it. I worked hard. I hope I would like some reviews. Review me people!**

_**IceDragon: As I have said before. You are crazy.**_

**SapphireStone221334: I feel so loved**

_**IceDragon: You should **_


	8. Chapter 8: The Real World

A/N: Sup all of you fans out there

**A/N: Sup all of you fans out there! It's me again. I hope you all like the fact that I'm updating again! WEEEE! The first part of the chapter is going to be really random so I hope you like it. I've really been working hard on this story so I hope you all like it and I hope to get even more reviews! Bye! **

**Chapter 8: The Real World**

(Kieda's pov)

"What!" I asked in astonishment. Why the heck would a captain be called to the real world? I mean I understand it if I have to go but why does Toshiro have to suffer along with me?

"Kieda? Are you ok you look just a bit pale?" I looked up at him. He look so worried. His beautiful blue-green eyes were just boring into me. I suddenly felt horrible. How could I worry him like that? It isn't like he doesn't have enough stuff on his shoulders.

"I'm fine! No need to worry I was just wondering why we both have to go?" I said putting a small smile on my face.

"I don't really know. I think the soul society is worried about Aizen trying to destroy the real world and they probably want to send us because we have a bone to pick with him. What I really don't get is why they want Matsumoto to come too. I mean you would think that if Aizen showed up then so would Ichimaru." I was a little blown away for a second. I mean was it really so serious that Toshiro Matsumoto and I go?

"I guess that makes sense. When do you think we are going to have to leave?" I asked him. I had also never seen the human world. I was kinda curious.

"They said that we have to be gone by tomorrow morning." Toshiro told me. He was looking at me so intensely. If In didn't know better I would think that he was analyzing me.

"I guess that is good. So we probably need to get up early huh? Do you want me to go tell Matsumoto?" I asked. I had already stood and began to walk towards the building, but Toshiro put his arm in front of me.

"You would not want to do that!" he said looking extremely irritated. I was a little confused. I didn't know why he wouldn't want………….oh the alcohol. He doesn't want me to see her like that. I turned and sat back down.

"Okay I guess we can tell her later." I said plastering another smile on my face. He smiled back softly.

"Good."

(Toshiro's pov)

As I walked trying to find Matsumoto I thought of the concept of the real world. Kieda, Matsumoto and I are going to have to stay there a while. I didn't tell Kieda this, but we were supposed to start going to school and we were also there to watch out for Ichigo and the others.

Kieda and I would probably both be in Middle school but we learn at a tenth year level so we might get to skip a few grades. In the end we might be in the same class as Ichigo and the others.

"Shiro!" I looked up and saw the most disgraceful thing I had ever seen. Matsumoto was walking towards me (or more like weaving towards me) with a sake bottle in her hand and a glazed look in her eye.

"Guess what Shiro! I don't feel sad anymore! Do you want to join the love?" she said hugging herself.

"Matsumoto, please pull yourself together and meet me in my office in a half an hour." I told her dully. She stood stalk stiff and saluted me.

"Yes sir!" she then melted into giggles. "You are way to serious Shiro!"

"Quit calling me that!" I said losing my temper a bit. I then walked away before she could say anything more.

As I walked to my office I thought about Kieda, even though I should have been thinking of ways to find Aizen. She seemed different since she reached bankai. I wondered what happened during her training that changed her.

I pushed open my office door and there she was. The angel herself, Kieda.

"Hey Toshiro! I just thought In would see if I could help you with your last minute paperwork." She said smiling brightly. I had to smile back at her.

"Thanks! So, how much have you gotten done?" I asked curious.

"Just about all of it." She said smiling again. You know it's funny I don't think she knows how radiant she is.

(Kieda's pov)

When we had finally finished the paperwork we sat down and talked. We didn't…..do…….things we just talked.

"Oh, my gosh! I knew that Matsumoto drank, but I never thought that she would do something like that!" I said laughing.

"I know and imagine being there!" he said laughing along with me. I loved his laugh it sounded so carefree.

"Speaking of Matsumoto she should be here soon." I said looking at the clock. Toshiro told me about the run in with her in the hall.

"You're right." He said. That was when the door flew open and in she came. Matsumoto. She was holding a bottle of sake again and was singing a song called _The Lone Flower._

"Hello all!" she sang finishing the song. I had fallen off the couch and Toshiro was helping me up. He had an expression of irritation, but I could seen that under that he was slightly amused.

"Hey Matsumoto." I said.

"So what do you two lovebirds want from the me." She asked sitting down. Wow I had never seen anyone so smashed! I thought.

"Tomorrow we are departing to the mortal world and you are coming with us." Toshiro explained. It was silent and then Matsumoto burst into laughter causing me to once again fall off the couch.

"That's it! Well I'm out!" and with that she got up and left. I was still on the floor and Toshiro looked a little stunned and then just like Matsumoto we too burst into spontaneous laughter.

"I've never seen anyone so smashed!" I said through my giggles.

"That's Matsumoto for you!" Toshiro replied. We sat there laughing for a while and soon it faded leaving nothing but faint giggles.

"I wish Momo were here. She would love this." I looked at Toshiro. He looked like he was about to cry. I felt so bad.

"You're right, but even though she isn't here she still wants us to have a good time right. She still wants us to be happy." I said. He looked up and me. I got up and walked over and sat down next to him. I curled up into him and closed my eyes.

"I love you Toshiro Hitsugaya." I said.

"And I love you Kelakakash Aklim." And then we both drifted to sleep.

(Toshiro's pov)

The next morning was more difficult than I had anticipated. Of Matsumoto had a hangover, but Kieda wouldn't get up. Apparently she had issues with mornings. We were at the gate to the world of the living at about noon so we were not making good time.

I kinda didn't help that Kieda kept apologizing for not getting up and Matsumoto kept passing out. I was about to lose it.

"Captain Hitsugaya." I turned and saw Captain Unohana again.

"Yes?"

"I will be sure to inform you if Miss Hinamori wakes up alright." I nodded and she bowed slightly.

"Good luck." I turned back around and the gate opened. Thankfully I had learned how to manage a hell butterfly so it was smooth sailing to the real world.

"I wonder what the real world will be like?" Kieda said. I looked over at her. Her eyes were wide with curiosity.

"It's really kind of boring except for the hollows. Some of the people are nice, but others could hurt you badly. Humans are complicated, but after some practice they are easy to understand. I'm sorry I'm not doing very well at this, but this is the best I can do." I tried to explain.

"It's ok. I guess I will see for myself soon enough." She said.

"Hey Kieda. I should probably tell that we might have to enroll in school while we're here." She looked at me her face blank and then she broke out into a huge smile.

"That's cool! We'd get to be like normal people!" I smiled at her. She was always positive when optimism was needed and she was always serious when the time came. It was one of the things I have always loved about her.

"What about me what will I do?" I looked over at Matsumoto. She was way to old to go to school, but she good get a job.

"What about a job." I suggested. She sighed.

"Great I have to work here too." I heard Kieda laugh behind me. I smiled again. That was another thing I loved about her. That laugh.

"We're almost here. Get ready!" I told them. We braced ourselves as we entered the real world.

(Kieda's pov)

"This is amazing!" I said as I looked out the window of our new apartment. After we got here we obtained some money and found a nice apartment for all of us to live in while we were here.

"I just got finished with the school. They want to see the two of you tomorrow at three." Matsumoto said hanging up the phone.

"Great!" I said walking back into the apartment. I really liked this place because it had two rooms, both with a balcony, three bathrooms two showers.

If you were standing at the entrance you would see the living room with a couch and T.V and if you walked straight forward and turned left you would be in the kitchen. If you turned right you would be in the dinning area.

Now back at the entrance there are two doors on both sides of the room. The one on the right was Toshiro's and my room (one shower) and on the left was Matsumoto. And that was our apartment!

"Do you think we might get to skip grades because we're smart?" I asked Toshiro and Matsumoto who were sitting at the kitchen table.

"I don't know I guess it depends on how we do on the entrance exam." Toshiro said.

"Oh please, no test is ever to tough for you or Kieda." Matsumoto said.

"Hey guys, I've been thinking and since we are basically starting new lives for now may I change my name?" I asked. They both looked a little stunned, but soon they shook it off.

"Sure, what would you like to be called?" Matsumoto asked. I thought about that for a moment.

"Kiki Mizulim, I want to be called Kiki in school." I said smiling at the name.

"Kiki Mizulim? I thought you liked your name." Toshiro said.

"I do I just feel like I should be in disguise or something. I mean no one will know who we are and we basically are hiding our true identities, so I feel like I should be pretending to be someone I'm not." I explained.

"You know that actually makes sense," Toshiro said nodding, "I think I will do that too. Call me…………..Hiroki Hyorinmaru." Toshiro said.

"I like it!" I said smiling. I looked at Matsumoto waiting to see if she wanted to change her name too. She just got up and left.

"Do you think we should call each other by our names here or should we start using them at school?" I asked Toshiro. He thought for a sec.

"School." He said. I smiled

(Toshiro's pov)

As I walked into the school with Kieda by my side I felt relaxed and calm. It always felt so good to be around her. We walked into the principal's office heads held high.

"Hello you too must be the new students. Now what are your names?" He asked us. I looked at Kieda to go first. She nodded slightly acknowledging that she saw.

"My name is Kiki Mizulim." She said bowing her head slightly. The Principal wrote something down.

"And I am Hiroki Hyorinmaru." I said doing the same as Kieda.

"Great now here are your entrance exams please take as much time as you like." He said handing us the tests. The test was so simple. It only took Kieda and I fifteen minutes to answer all the one hundred questions.

As the principal looked over our tests I looked out the window. I wondered how simple this life would be. I mean with us running of to fight hollows would it get harder? I asked myself.

"I have finished looking over your tests and I don't think middle school life would suit you two. You are going to have to be transferred to the high school. You will be with the second year students. I nodded and so did Kieda.

"Great, when can you two start?"

"Today would work right Tosh.……….I mean Hiroki." Kieda said.

"Yeah I guess that is ok Kiki." I said.

"Great you two know where the high school is right?" we both nodded, "Good now I will call them and tell them you are coming . When you get there they will tell you your schedule and your class." Again we nodded.

(Kieda's pov)

"Wow, everyone here is way taller than I expected!" I said when I sat down in my new seat in the class.

"Well what did you expect midgets?" Toshiro asked me smiling.

"No, but still, they look like mountains to me!"

"Kiki is that you!" I looked up and saw Orihime and the others.

"Orihime! Yep, it's me and guess what…..come here first." She walked over to me and bent down so I could whisper in her ear.

"Toshiro is here to, but we changed our names. I'm Kiki Mizulim and he is Hiroki Hyorinmaru, so don't call us by our really names please." I told her. She stood up.

"Don't worry I won't." she said smiling. Just then my side began to beep. I looked up at Toshiro. He was gazing at me intently.

"Hollow." I told him.

"A hollow? DO you wan the rest of us to come too?" Orihime asked.

"No we can handle it." I told her. I raised my hand.

"Yes….uh….Kiki?" the teacher said.

"May I go to the restroom?" I asked sweetly.

"Why sure honey." She said.

"Thank you!" I said running out the door. I soon heard Toshiro following. I reached in my pocket and grabbed one of my little pills. As I took one I felt myself burst out of my body.

"Are you ready?" Toshiro asked me. I nodded grabbing Mizulim from my back.

"Good now let's get going." This was it my first kill in the real world.

**SapphireStone221334: Well that was this chapter! I would like to thank one of my readers for commenting on my story!**

_**IceDragon: Notice that she only said one person. **_

**SapphireStone221334: sob Don't be mean to me! OH well here she is!**

**SaiyukiSucker: Thank you for reviewing tear you are the only person who has reviewed for me. (I reviewed myself out of bored once) THANK YOU!!**

_**Ice Dragon: Can you say drama Queen. (and why would review yourself? That's just stupid)**_

**SapphireStone221334: your too cold**


	9. Chapter 9: Blanked

A/N: I decided that I am going to make a sequel to this story

**A/N: I decided that I am going to make a sequel to this story. I'm also thinking of changing the name of this one. Any suggestions? I could use some. I can write stories, but titles I'm not so good at. I hope I get some good suggestions! Bye!**

**Chapter 9: Blanked**

(Toshiro's pov)

The hollow was much bigger than I had anticipated, but it went down with one swing from Kieda. She seemed so happy that she could do it. And Even though she was covered in blood she still smiled like she had just won a gold medal.

The really weird thing was that she wasn't smiling at me, she was smiling at her bloody hand.

"That was so much fun Shiro!" she said. I looked at her. This was the first time she called me Shiro. She never did before, because she knew I hated it.

"You called me Shiro." I said. She looked at me. That was when I noticed something she looked different. Her eyes were fading. The blue was fading to black and her hair was growing darker everyday.

"Are you ok?" she asked me. I shook my head to stop the thoughts that were flooding my brain.

"I'm fine, but…..Kieda, what have you done to yourself?" I asked her. She looked hurt.

"What do you mean Shiro?"

"I mean that your hair…….your eyes. Why are you changing yourself? I love you the way you are." I said putting my hand on her cheek. She pulled away.

"Then why haven't you kissed me since I reached bankai?" she asked tears forming in her eyes. I was a little stunned by her question. I backed away from her. This was not Kieda.

(Kieda's pov)

I ran from him. I didn't know what was wrong with him! How could he think that I was different? He was who changed! I did nothing. And what did he mean by my hair and eyes. I looked at myself this morning and I looked the same as always!

I was glad that I was still a soul reaper. I let my tears fall freely as I ran from him. He never loved me! I knew it! I couldn't believe I had ever let my guard down around him! I couldn't believe that I loved him.

I didn't know where I was, but I didn't care. I just kept running. I wouldn't be happy until I run right out of town and into the ocean where I would drown myself.

"Kelakakash!" I stopped and in front of me was Mizulim.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her through my tears.

"I knew I should have never taught you that bankai." She said.

"I don't understand?"

"Come and I will tell you the truth.

(Toshiro's pov)

I couldn't find her anywhere! She had vanished. When she had ran I was so stunned that I stood therefore a moment and in that moment she was gone. It was to late to find her.

I went back to the apartment feeling so empty. Matsumoto was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey Captain! Where's Kieda and why are you a soul reaper and where is your body?" She asked. I collapsed to the floor.

"She's gone." I told her. Matsumoto stood up and ran over to me.

"What do you mean? Did she get killed?" she asked me. I felt the tears welling up. I couldn't let her see me like this so I stood up and ran to the room I shared with Kieda.

It probably wasn't a good idea because the room had her stuff everywhere. She was everywhere.

I couldn't believe she was gone. She just ran! Why did she run? What did she do to herself? The Kieda I knew would have punched me and then turned and walked away. What did reaching bankai do to her?

"Captain, is everything alright? What happened to Kieda?" Matsumoto said knocking on my door. I sighed. I guess she deserved an explanation. I wiped away my tears and opened the door.

(Kieda's pov)

I was running again, but this time I was running to him. Mizulim told me everything. I was changing and soon I would have no memory of anything.

She told me that if I didn't go back to the soul society soon that I would become human. I couldn't let that happen, not without at least saying goodbye the Toshiro.

I could already feel my memories slip away. My clothes were even beginning to vanish. The worst part of all was a few people could see me and were staring. I couldn't go on.

I didn't know where I was going anymore. I stopped in an alley. Why was I running? Why was I half naked?

I saw a rat run in front of me. That was it! He could help me!

"Who am I?" I yelled after him, but I forgot why I yelling. Why was I naked? What's going on? I stood, but I ended up falling back down. I couldn't walk. I began to cry, but then I forget why I was crying.

"Kiki? Kiki is that you?" I looked up and saw a tall girl with black spiky hair.

"Who are you?" I asked. She looked confused.

"Kiki it's me Tatsuki." She said.

"Tatsuki, who am I?" I asked her testing her name on my lips. She laughed.

"You are Kiki Mizulim." She said. When she finished laughing she looked at me seriously.

"Do you need any help?" she asked. I nodded.

"Well here, you can come with me." She said putting her jacket around me. I nodded and smiled. This Tatsuki seemed nice.

(Toshiro's pov)

I was hoping that she would magically show up at school so the next day I showed up in class. I was one of the first people in the room so of course she wasn't there. As I watched students enter the room I felt a feeling of dread creep into my heart. Maybe she really was gone.

Then Tatsuki came in the room with a little girl by her side. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes that looked almost black and a familiar smile.

"Kieda!" I said running towards her. She didn't even look at me.

"Kieda!" I said reaching her. This time she looked at me, but there wasn't happiness or scorn on her face there was……confusion.

"Who's Kieda? I am Kiki Mizulim."


	10. Chapter 10: Who are you?

Chapter 10: Who Are You

**Chapter 10: Who Are You?**

(Toshiro's pov)

"Kieda you can cut the act, it's just us." I said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her slightly.

"Let me go! My name is Kiki! Just leave me alone! She screamed.

"What's wrong with you Kieda? Why are you doing this?" I asked her. I wanted to know what was up with her. There was no way she could have forgotten me! No way in hell!

"I don't even know who you are so just back off or I will call the cops!" she said. She turned and began to walk away, but I instinctually reached out and grabbed her arm. She turned and glared at me.

"Please don't go." I said desperately. Instead she just pulled her arm out of my grasp and ran back to the classroom. I stood there stunned for a moment before I walked out the door and into the too bright sun.

(Kiki's pov)

I couldn't believe that weirdo! He must be confused or something! I was Kiki Mizulim! That's what Tatsuki told me! This is my life and he just doesn't belong in it.

(Toshiro's pov)

"Come on Matsumoto we're leaving."

"Huh? What bout Kieda?" She asked me. I paused.

"She's not with us anymore." I told her reluctantly. Matsumoto walked over to me and hugged me. I didn't hug her back nor did I tell her to get off. We just stood there together in silence thinking of what we were leaving behind.

**SapphireStonne221334: **Sorry this was so short I just didn't want to give any hints for the next story. By the way since I never got any suggestions about a new title the next story will be called Return of the Water Demon. Keep looking for it.


End file.
